1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to antennas and antenna systems.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, antenna designs utilized by various radio systems differ in structure depending upon many factors. Some of these include the frequency of the radio or microwave radiation, the rated power of the system, structural stability, and form factor requirements. Others are the location of installation (transmission tower vs. handheld receiving device), required use conditions (an actively rotating radar tower vs. a fixed position telecommunication microwave relay antenna), or the ability of the signal to handle obstacles (“line-of-sight” systems like microwave transmission systems vs. “non-line of sight” radios like those utilized in some wireless networks).